


First Heat

by Jasons_bamboozlement



Series: Yuri on Ice 30 Day Prompt Challenge (Mizu) [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Heat-wise. Sorry there are no sexy parts to this one), Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Inexperienced Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, lovebirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasons_bamboozlement/pseuds/Jasons_bamboozlement
Summary: In all the excitement of the GP, Yuuri seems to have forgotten his suppressants. He's been on them most of his life, so this is practically his first heat and he has very little clue about what's going on. Cue Victor, full of knowledge and support!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuri on Ice 30 Day Prompt Challenge (Mizu) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853218
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	First Heat

Yuuri wakes up to an awful, grinding feeling low in his abdomen. He feels…weird. Victor’s side of the bed is empty, the alpha having left for an early run. Yuuri rolls to his side of the bed, burying his face in Victor’s pillow, trying to get this feeling to go away.

Is it indigestion? He can’t remember eating anything that would be a problem the night before and he doesn’t exactly feel nauseous. Bringing his knees to his chest, he tries to breathe through the pain. Then he feels it. There’s moisture between his legs.

_Shit_

Yuuri scrambles to the medicine cabinet. They have to be here; he couldn’t have forgotten to refill them. He holds up an empty bottle of suppressants.

_Crap_

In all the excitement of finishing the GP, he must have missed his refill date. Now, he is in heat.

________________________________________

Victor walks into the apartment. A huge cloud of scent hits him. It is definitely Yuuri, but it seems off and incredibly powerful. Distress and something else. It almost smells like…

“Yuuri!”

He follows the scent down the hall to where it is strongest: their bedroom. Steadying himself, he twists the doorknob and is brought up short by the sight that greets him.

Yuuri is sitting in the middle of the bed, wrapped from head to toe in their comforter. He looks ready for a trek across the arctic and Victor doesn’t know if he should laugh or cry. The distressed look Yuuri shoots him decides it.

“Victor,” Yuuri says, teeth chattering, “W-what’s happening?”

A sad smile crosses Victor’s face as he approaches the bed. “You’re in heat, my love,” he says gently.

Yuuri’s scent of distress goes up.

“It feels weird,” he says.

“Is this your first heat?” Victor questions. Age-wise, it wouldn’t make sense, but Yuuri was a late bloomer on the ice, maybe here as well?

Yuuri shakes his head. “I was on suppressants. I had my first heat when I was around 15, but it was short, and I don’t remember much.”

“Ahh,” says Victor. That explains it. Moving to the edge of the bed, Victor asks, “May I join?”

Throughout his life, Victor has been with alphas, betas, and omegas. He’s pretty familiar with how things work and knows that omega’s in heat can be particularly sensitive to alpha’s in their space. Victor wants to give Yuuri whatever he needs, even if it’s space.

To his delight, though, Yuuri nods frantically and pats a hand on the spot next to him. Victor crawls on the bed gracefully and goes to wrap the shivering omega in his arms.

“I don’t understand,” Yuuri says as he clutches the blanket tighter under his chin, “I’m hot but I can’t take this blanket off. If anything, I want another.”

Victor chuckles just a little at Yuuri’s nonplussed face. “You’re nesting,” he says brushing the strand of hair off Yuuri’s sweaty forehead. “It’s natural. I can get you another blanket if you want?”

“No, no,” Yuuri shakes his head, “I worry I’ll actually melt if I add another. Just, distract me? Talk me through this? Everything just feels sort of overwhelming.”

His poor Yuuri. He must be so lost. Victor curls around him protectively and watches as Yuuri visibly relaxes. There is a sense of vulnerability for omegas at this time and having a trusted alpha stand guard helps.

“When did this start?”

“This morning,” Yuuri says, “I knew something was off, and when I realized I had forgotten to refill my suppressants, it was too late.”

“Mmm,” Victor hums, running a hand soothingly along Yuuri’s thigh, “I’ll add your refill schedule to my calendar so you don’t have to do this again. But in the meantime, I can walk you through this heat. I obviously haven’t gone through one personally, but I’ve been with enough people to know the basics.”

Yuuri nods his head to show he is listening.

“The first day is painful; cramping and just, feeling a bit off. Then there’s the nestting,” Victor gestures to cocoon Yuuri who smiles a little. “You’re going to feel tired and not have much of an appetite. But it’s really important to stay hydrated. In fact,” Victor turns to grab the glass of water from the nightstand. Holding it up to Yuuri’s lips, Victor asks gently, “Can you drink this for me?”

Yuuri complies. Slowly, but surely, the cup is emptied.

“Good, solnyshka,” Victor praises. “You’re also welcome to scent me anytime. Some people have said it helps, while others found it to be too much. But I’m here for you if you need.”

Nodding, Yuuri yawns. Victor tugs him softly down so they’re both laying on the plushy mattress. “Why don’t you get some rest. This is hard on you and your body. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Yuuri wiggles in closer to Victor and presses his nose into the alpha’s neck with a sigh. There’s a burst of warmth through Victor’s chest that Yuuri finds comfort in his scent. He closes his eyes to rest as well.

“Victor?” Yuuri’s voice is slow with sleep, “What happens on day 2?”

Victor’s eyes shoot open. For some reason, he thought this was something everyone knew. But Yuuri had lived a sheltered life and most everything under the sheets caused him to blush. It’s very possible he had lived his life without ever looking into this.

“Uh…well…” he sputters, “Day 2 is a little bit…different. That’s when you’ll feel, umm, some urges.”

He has no idea why he, of all people, is suddenly embarrassed. He’s helped plenty of omegas through this part of their heat, why should be embarrassed to do this with his own mate?

“What?” Yuuri sounds alarmed.

“It’s okay,” Victor assuages, “It will feel very…intense. But I promise nothing will happen without your express consent, my love. I will follow any instruction you tell me, cross my heart.”

“I-I’m nervous,” Yuuri says, after a while.

Victor tugs him tighter to him. “I know, my love. I know. But I’ll be here every step of the way to help you whatever way you need.”

“Okay…” But Yuuri doesn’t sound it.

“I promise,” Victor adds, wanting so much to calm his precious omega. “We can even call another omega, if you want to have them to answer questions or support you. Want me to get Phichit on the line?”

Yuuri thinks about it, but ultimately says no. “I want this to be just you and me. I just don’t want to do anything embarrassing.”

Chuckling, Victor strokes Yuuri’s face. “I won’t judge you in the least. Now, I’m happy to keep talking, but tomorrow will be pretty exhausting. Do you think you can sleep for me?”

Yuuri buries his face back into Victor’s neck. “Yeah,” he says finally “I think so. Promise you’ll be here the whole time?”

Victor kisses his forehead, “Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> So technically, the prompt for this day on the original Mizu list was 'Death of Someone Close' and I said "Nope. Nope. Big ol' glass of nope." So we're taking this route instead. 
> 
> A/B/O writing isn't normally my M.O., so if I missed some key elements, please don't disown me!


End file.
